


Soft Animals Chapter 4B

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: SMUT! This is what happens in Chapter 4 of Soft Animals when Nolan and Brett run ahead of the puppy back and have some alone time in Derek's apartment. Explicit stuff. So hide your innocent eyes if you got 'em!In other words if you like the softness of Soft Animals, this is the opposite. Kind of.You have been warned! :D





	Soft Animals Chapter 4B

**Author's Note:**

> If you missed the summary and got here some other way, be warned! This is basically pure smut. Soft smut, but smut. If you don't know what that means maybe the word "explicit" is a better clue. AKA 2 boys doing it. 
> 
> I've never written like this before so please don't crucify me. 
> 
>  
> 
> "In which there is secret smut."

Nolan fumbled with the keys, trying to find the one that unlocked Derek’s door. He felt Brett’s hands snake up under his shirt.

‘If you don’t stop I won’t be able to get the door open.’ Nolan shivered as Brett’s nails raked softly across his skin. The taller boy leaned it, lips hovering beside Nolan’s ear. He thought Brett was going to whisper something. Instead he smiled and gently bit Nolan’s ear.

The werewolf leaned back, chest heaving as he looked at Nolan.

‘Hurry.’

Nolan flipped through the mess of keys frantically.

Derek’s loft was a mix of modern and industrial. Mostly open concept, there were a few side rooms that doubled as offices and guest rooms. As soon as they were inside Brett slid the door closed, leaving them alone in the apartment. Nolan watched as the werewolf’s abs flexed, ripping off his shirt. Brett had a hungry look in his eyes, scanning Nolan. His skin was pale in the moonlight, hair warm and golden.

Nolan stepped away reflexively as Brett advanced. He didn’t need a keen nose to tell Nolan was afraid of him. But that fear was outweighed by the lust and excitement in the boy’s scent. Brett let out a low growl. Nolan’s eyes widened as he backed into the table. Brett put his hands on both sides of Nolan, trapping him.

‘You’re scared.’ He said, holding Nolan’s chin so the boy couldn’t look away. Nolan forced himself to look Brett in the eyes, drawing a breath as he caught sight of the golden irises. Brett’s fangs were barely visible, poking out from behind his lips. A low growl rumbled as he leaned down, putting his mouth over Nolan’s throat. He could feel the fangs drag across his skin and whined. He was completely at the mercy of one of the creatures he’d feared so much. Brett pulled back his fangs and pressed several lazy kisses to the teen’s throat.

‘Good boy.’ Brett nuzzled Nolan’s jaw. Nolan touched his fingers to Brett’s sides, feeling the muscles tense and contract beneath sweaty skin. He flattened his palms, running his hands across Brett’s broad back, watching as the werewolf fought to keep control of himself, low growl building. 

‘Be careful.’ He whispered in Nolan’s ear, soft snarl escaping his lips.

Nolan continued his exploration as Brett stood straight, giving Nolan access to his body. The tall werewolf was pure strength, every muscle defined and tense from Nolan’s roaming hands. He touched Brett’s chest, pushing against him. The werewolf held his ground effortlessly. Nolan smiled, feeling Brett’s abs and the dip of curving muscle that angled into his underwear. His heart raced as he grabbed the front of the werewolf’s jeans. Brett was rock hard.

He grabbed Nolan’s hands, holding him by the wrist. The boy looked up at him, innocent eyes wide, golden hair splayed across his forehead. Lips red and swollen from kissing. Thin red lines on his neck from Brett’s teeth. His mark.

‘Nolan…’ Brett kept a tight leash on himself as the boy watched him, waiting. It was hard not to grab the boy and cover his skin with similar marks to let the world know this one was his.

‘Don’t stop.’ Nolan took the werewolf’s big hand, pressing it to his chest.

‘Are you sure?’ Brett felt his heart skip a beat as the boy nodded, pulling his head down into another kiss—passionate and heavy. He could taste a faint trace of blood as Nolan’s tongue raked across a fang. Before he could pull away Nolan locked his arms around Brett’s neck. The animal instinct woke and Brett kissed back with urgency biting Nolan’s lips, jaw, and neck. By the time they pulled away they were both panting.

Nolan wasn’t ready when Brett grabbed him, carrying him to the balcony. The night was warm—the full moon made Brett seem more feral. The werewolf’s desire was urgent. All-consuming. He pushed the cushions from Derek’s bench onto the floor, resting Nolan on them.

Nolan grabbed Brett’s arms—two solid pillars on either side of him. He kissed one and then the other, working the big wolf up. Brett leaned back, taking in the sight of Nolan laying beneath him—defined chest heaving with breath as the boy studied the beast that was about to claim him.

Brett leaned in, kissing Nolan’s chest then sucking to make a faint bruise. He nipped the skin and leaned back, looking at the mark he’d made. Nolan shifted under him, trying to relieve the pressure his jeans were making against his cock. Brett moved fast, pinning him down with a wicked grin. Nolan turned his head, exposing his neck as Brett started to grind into him. He whimpered as he felt the werewolf’s hardness push against his own. Brett’s head dipped, continuing to cover Nolan’s neck and chest in small bites and marks.

Nolan squirmed, managing to get and arm free, caressing Brett’s neck before lunging upward, teeth sinking into Brett’s neck. The werewolf snarled, jutting his chin out so Nolan could make his mark easier. He cradled the boy’s head to his skin, feeling the pleasure and pain as Nolan bit down over and over.

The teenager leaned back, looking at the fading marks on Brett’s neck and chest, thinking how unfair it was. He looked up at the tall werewolf and pulled his head down into a kiss.

‘My wolf. My puppy.’ Nolan muttered into Brett’s mouth, teeth banging against fangs as their urgency grew. Nolan pushed Brett off, reaching for his belt. Flicking it open he yanked his jeans down. Brett kicked his pants away, pushing Nolan down by the shoulders as he kissed the boy’s chest, moving down his stomach. Nolan quivered as Brett’s lips pressed against his bare skin just above his waistband. The lanky werewolf fought with the snaps before growling and shredding them with his claws, pulling the jeans off Nolan’s leg and tossing them away.

He caught ahold of Nolan’s calf, kissing it gently, moving up his leg and inside his thighs until his nose was buried in the black material of Nolan’s underwear, nuzzling his cock. 

Nolan hissed as he felt Brett’s mouth wrap around his cock through the cloth. He grabbed at the werewolf, fingernails digging at his shoulders until he dragged him closer, grabbing Brett’s cock though his boxer briefs. Brett gasped, Nolan’s fingers stroking and squeezing. Brett crashed forward, landing on his elbows, head resting against Nolan’s. Their breath mixed together, eyes meeting, tongues darting across lips chapped from kissing.

Nolan hunched upward, pushing his hand under the waistband of Brett’s underwear, wrapping it around his cock and giving several eager strokes. The werewolf pushed him away, stepping out of his boxer briefs before moving back over Nolan, running long fingers through the boy’s hair. Brett lingered, watching Nolan’s heavy-lidded eyes, dragging his thumb across his lip. Nolan captured it, sucking gently before biting down. Brett gave his cheek a light slap, smirking.

‘Bad.’ Nolan’s eyes sparkled with mischief. Brett ran his hands down Nolan’s body, feeling him flex his muscles, trying to impress. The werewolf chuckled, then went lower, hands gripping the band of Nolan’s underwear, pulling them off in one fluid motion to expose Nolan’s leaking cock.

‘Mmm, what’s this?’ Brett gave a predatory smirk, flashing his eyes at Nolan to give the boy a jolt of fear as he dragged his tongue from the base of Nolan’s cock to the tip. Nolan buried his hands in Brett’s hair as the werewolf flicked his tongue at the sensitive spot under Nolan’s cock head.

Brett pulled back, stroking Nolan as he kissed him. Nolan grunted into the werewolf’s mouth, trying to hold back at the sensations the other teen was causing.

‘You taste good.’ Brett said, smiling before his head disappeared back down Nolan’s body to engulf his cock. Nolan panted, abs tightening, trying to fight off his climax. His eyes opened, watching Brett’s head bob, hands roaming across his body.

‘I…’ Nolan tried to find the words. Brett looked directly at him and sped up his motions. The sensation was too much for Nolan to contain. He grabbed Brett’s head as his muscles locked, coming into Brett’s mouth.

Nolan felt his cheeks burn, trying to roll away from Brett. The werewolf’s large hands held him in place by the hips. Nolan moved again, attempting to turn away.

‘What are you doing?’ Brett moved up the teen’s body, hovering above him. He could smell the burning scent of embarrassment coming from Nolan. He tilted his chin down nuzzling the boy’s face.

Nolan looked up at him, eyes darting away. Brett reached out, stopping when he realized his claws were out. It was getting harder to reign himself in. Nolan’s eyes were locked on the tips of his claws. Brett grinned, lightly drawing them down Nolan’s torso to his cock, holding it carefully as brought their lips together. Nolan moaned into the werewolf’s mouth, tasting himself.

‘No shame here. Nothing to hide.’ Brett gave a low growl, finger tips tracing Nolan’s smooth skin.

Nolan reached down, running his hand along Brett’s cock, feeling the slight upward curve. A drop of pre-come formed on the tip. Nolan swiped it off with his finger, brining it to his mouth. Brett hissed through his teeth, watching Nolan savour his taste.

Nolan started to sit up, hesitating. Brett rocked back on his haunches, body on display for the human beneath him. Nolan reached out, caressing Brett’s cock, pulling his foreskin back. He ran his tongue along the edge of Brett’s cock head before slowly sliding it into his mouth.

‘Teeth.’ Brett hummed.

‘Less, or more?’ Nolan smirked. Brett slapped him on the butt, making Nolan jump, diving back onto the werewolf’s cock. Nolan mimicked the motions Brett had made earlier. The lanky wolf dragged his nails down Nolan’s back, careful to keep his claws in. He kneaded Nolan’s ass as the teen moved to his balls, taking each of them into his mouth and gently sucking. 

Brett pressed his finger tip against Nolan’s hole, teasing it. With each swipe Nolan’s sucking increased. Eager. Urgent. Brett fought to stay focused as Nolan went down as deep as he could then pulled back, lapping at his cock head. Nolan took a long, slow lick with his tongue. Brett jerked his body away, cock twitching.

He looked down at the boy beneath him, chest heaving. They were both covered in sweat, hair plastered to their foreheads. Nolan watched Brett’s cock throb, teetering on the brink of orgasm. He flashed a smile at the werewolf, proud of taking him to the edge so suddenly. Brett smashed their mouths together, passion and urgency in each successive kiss.

‘You’re so bad.’ Brett breathed into his mouth, tips of his fangs catching Nolan’s upper lip. He lifted Nolan, shifting their position so the human was half-cradled in his arm, free hand sliding back to Nolan’s ass. He circled his finger around the edge of Nolan’s hole before adding pressure. The human hissed and arched his back.

‘Lube.’ Nolan pleaded. Brett pulled back, surprised as the boy dove forward, digging in the pockets of his pants and pulling out a small packet of personal lube.

‘You planned this.’ Brett chuckled.

‘I hoped.’ Nolan mumbled. Brett took his hand, palming the lube and kissing Nolan’s fingers.

‘Flip over and relax.’ Brett said, guiding the human to his belly.

‘Are you gonna do it?’ Nolan’s voice had a nervous tremble.

‘Not yet. Just relax. You’ll like this.’ Brett rubbed his shoulders, kissing in between them along Nolan’s spine to the top of his ass. He gave the right cheek a playful nip, causing Nolan to squeal and slap at him. Brett dodged and laughed. He leaned in, swiping his tongue across the exposed ring of muscle.

‘What is that?’ Nolan asked, hands feeling for Brett’s head. The werewolf pushed his hands away, lapping at Nolan’s hole with thick, lazy swipes of his tongue.

‘Ohh.’ Nolan arched his back, gripping the edges of the cushion. Brett pulled back. He kept an eye on Nolan as he slid a finger in slowly. Nolan froze.

‘Relax. Let me in.’ Brett pressed his face to Nolan’s side, kissing lightly as he worked a finger in. Nolan gritted his teeth. He’d spent hours mesmerized by the werewolf’s long fingers, and now one was inside of him.

‘You okay?’ Brett asked. The boy nodded. Brett reached up, pushing the hair out of Nolan’s face, making him gasp as he moved his finger in and out at a steady pace. Brett felt a shiver of anticipation—Nolan was tight and hot inside. His cock ached, leaking pre-come as the added a second finger, watching them disappear.

Nolan felt his cock rise as Brett fingered him. He’d experimented on himself before in the shower. It had felt good but it was nothing like this. He bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut—the feelings were far more intense when someone else was doing it. When someone else was in control of the pleasure he was feeling. He didn’t know what Brett was doing, but the werewolf’s long fingers twisted inside of him, coaxing and moving in ways Nolan would have never thought possible.

Brett watched at the boy fought to keep in control. The scent of sex and endorphins flooded the air around them. Nolan whimpered as Brett hooked his fingers, dragging them across sensitive places inside of him. Nolan’s hair, lighter in the day light, was dark with the sweat he’d worked up. Brett leaned in, licking a small drop off of Nolan’s back, his tongue savouring. Lapping. Devouring.

‘Fuck, you’re beautiful.’ He whispered. Nolan’s eyes were glazed, eyelids heavy, lost in the new sensations Brett was causing. The wolf felt Nolan’s hole relax, opening up. He growled, lust taking over. He grabbed Nolan’s hips, jerking the boy back and up so that Nolan was on his knees. 

Nolan gasped as Brett dove back in, rimming him deep before breaking open the packet of lube. He poured some on his fingers, making them slide effortlessly into the boy beneath him. Nolan pushed back as Brett’s movements sped up, a tortured whimper slipping past his lips.

‘Do it.’ Nolan’s voice was measured and soft.

‘Do what?’ Brett purred.

‘Put it in. Fuck me.’ Nolan pushed back again as if to prove he was ready. Brett moved forward over top of the boy, chest pressed to Nolan’s back. He reached down, slicking up his cock with the rest of the lube, pressing the tip of his cock against Nolan’s hole. He moved his hips forward, mounting the boy. Nolan tensed—Brett’s cock was a lot thicker than his fingers.

Brett rubbed Nolan’s shoulders, kissing the back of his neck. The boy’s skin was soft, glistening in the moon light.

‘Let me in, babe.’ Brett buried his nose in the hair at the nape of Nolan’s neck. The boy’s scent was intoxicating. He gripped Nolan’s hip with one hand, pulling the boy closer while he increased the pressure carefully.

Brett gave a low growl, nipping the back of Nolan’s neck. He heard the human gasp and felt him open suddenly. Brett’s cock head pushed inside. Nolan’s hole clenched down on him immediately, making the werewolf gasp. Nolan’s head dropped, hanging between his shoulders as he panted.

‘Hurts.’ He said, eyes squeezed shut. Brett reached forward, moving Nolan’s head so he could look into the boy’s eyes. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together and drinking in the boy’s pain as his cock pushed in deeper. This time Nolan moaned into his mouth, taking his length without flinching. Nolan gasped as the kiss ended. His hands reached back, bumping into Brett’s abs and sliding down to feel where the werewolf’s cock was buried inside of him.

‘You took it all.’ Brett wrapped his arms around Nolan, hugging him close. ‘Good boy.’

‘There’s so much.’ Nolan gasped as Brett flexed his cock inside, making the werewolf chuckle. ‘Just… don’t move yet. Okay?’

‘Promise.’ Brett said, listening to the steady beat of Nolan’s heart. He could feel the muscles of Nolan’s body relax one by own, accepting his presence. After a few minutes Nolan’s breathing calmed. Brett rocked his hips, giving an experimental thrust. Nolan moaned, leaning forward and grabbing the edge of the bench.

Brett picked up his pace slowly, moving in and out of Nolan’s ass with even strokes.

‘Okay?’ He asked, hips moving in a loose, fluid motion.

‘It’s nice.’ Nolan said. Brett frowned. Nice wasn’t good enough. Nice was easy. The rumble in his chest made Nolan jump slightly. Brett smirked, biting the human’s ear and nibbling the angle of his jaw.

‘Let’s do something about that.’

He dropped his hips a little, changing his angle before pushing forward again. Nolan flinched a bit. Brett moved again. This time when he thrust into Nolan the boy felt like the air had been driven from his lungs. His cock went rock hard instantly and he felt like Brett was so deep inside of him he was in Nolan’s chest.

‘What… happened?’ Nolan gasped as Brett thrust into him again.

‘Found your spot.’ Brett bit lightly on his shoulder, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Each time his cock pushed into Nolan the boy felt like he was coming undone. He could feel the sweat dripping off of Brett, collecting in the curves of his back. He could tell the werewolf was restraining himself.

‘Don’t hold back.’ He whispered. Brett’s movements slowed. Nolan whined—that was the opposite of what he wanted.

‘I might hurt you.’

‘You won’t hurt me.’

‘Nolan, I mean it.’ Brett said. Nolan reached behind himself, feeling for Brett’s arm. When he found it he grabbed the werewolf’s hand tight.

‘Fuck me.’

Brett’s heart jumped. Nolan’s scent, his taste, was everywhere. The boy’s thick mane was sticking up in every direction from Brett’s attention. The werewolf tried to calm himself. Nolan make a soft groan, rocking back onto his cock agonizingly slow. Brett snarled. As Nolan teased him he felt the last of his control slip away. 

‘Fuck.’

He grabbed Nolan’s hips, pulling the boy closer as he rammed his cock in deep. Nolan gasped, dropping his head to the cushion and holding on as Brett pounded his ass repeatedly. Nolan could hear the growl coming from the teen above him—more animal than human. Brett’s breath was hot on his back. The sensation made him shiver. He gasped as he felt Brett’s fangs nip and drag at the back of his neck.

Brett could feel his climax building. He rarely dared to use his full force with a human—they were usually random hook ups and he had to be careful. Nolan was different. The other boy trusted him, wanted him. Took him. The animal instinct was overwhelming—more than just sex. There was a possessive streak that ran through him that he’d never felt before. When he looked down at the human beneath him he was filled with the urge to keep him close. Mark him. Claim him.

Nolan bit his lip as Brett’s pace increased. The werewolf opened his mouth, biting down on the back of Nolan’s neck, fangs sinking in just enough to break the skin. He pulled back, lapping at the pinpricks of blood.

‘Mine.’ He growled, echoing Nolan’s earlier sentiment. He was close. There was no way he was going to last much longer. The noises Nolan was making were driving him into a frenzy. 

Nolan could feel the urgency in Brett’s thrusts. Gone were the long, deep strokes. He was moving with short, rapid jabs, fingers clamping down on Nolan’s hips as he took his pleasure and gave it back to Nolan double fold. He felt the sensations build rapidly, rushing to a climax as Brett’s pace increased.

Nolan gave a strangled cry as he started to come—several thick spurts coating the balcony below them. Brett gave a muted roar as Nolan’s hole clamped down on his sensitive cock, pushing him over the edge. He fell forward onto the boy’s back, hips moving with a mind of their own as he came inside Nolan—tips of his claws digging into the human’s sides.

Nolan’s senses slowly returned, sweat stinging his eyes. Brett’s weight on his back was comforting and heavy. The tall werewolf wasn’t moving. Nolan smiled to himself—he was the cause of that pleasure. He could feel Brett’s cock twitch inside of him, pumping the last of his come inside.

He shivered, feeling Brett’s tongue lapping slowly at his neck like a big puppy waking up from a nap. The werewolf’s tongue was wide, licking at the bites and marks on Nolan’s neck in contentment. Nolan reached back, feeling Brett’s naked ass, pulling there werewolf close, as if he could get deeper inside. Brett chuckled, wrapping a lock of Nolan’s hair around his finger.

They settled, listening to each other’s breathing. Brett smelled sweat and come and contentment. He started to pull his cock out of Nolan. The human’s hand on his hip stopped him. Brett smiled, pushing back inside and shifting his weight so they were spooning.

Nolan reached down, taking Brett’s hand in his. He held their hands to his over his heart, playing with the werewolf’s long fingers and feeling Brett’s chest press against his shoulder blades. Brett pressed a gentle kiss to the crook of Nolan’s neck, making him shiver.

‘Sorry.’ The werewolf muttered.

’S’ok. Just… a lot.’

Brett kissed the same spot several times, making Nolan quake and squirm, squeezing Brett’s hand tight.

The werewolf laughed. ‘Sorry.’

‘Dick.’

‘Mmmmm, I’m your dick though.’ Brett muttered into Nolan’s neck.

‘That was the worst line.’ Nolan smiled.

‘You love it.’

‘Maybe.’ 

Brett sighed, slipping his other arm under Nolan so he could wrap both of them around the boy.

‘You smell nice.’ Brett said.

‘I stink.’

‘You smell like me. And you.’

‘Are all werewolves sniff freaks?’

‘Pretty much comes with the territory.’

‘Is it always that intense?’ Nolan asked.

‘No.’

‘Has it even been like that before?’

Brett hesitated, making lazy circles on Nolan’s chest. ‘No.’

Nolan smiled. He tilted his head back, knocking his head into Brett’s.

‘Ow!’

‘Sorry!’ Nolan turned to face Brett. He was rubbing his nose. Nolan pushed Brett’s hands away, pressing his lips to the werewolf’s nose.

‘Better?’

‘That’s two times.’

‘You love it.’ Nolan said, mimicking Brett.

‘You’re such a dork.’ Brett chuckled.

‘Your dork.’

‘My dork.’

Brett started to move back.

‘Where are you going?’

‘We need to shower. And clean this up. Before everyone else gets here.’

‘Together?’

‘Mmm, no time. They’ll be here soon.’

‘I call dibs then.’

‘Pretty sure I can outrun you.’ Brett smiled, playing with Nolan’s hair.

‘Werewolves aren’t fair.’ Nolan pouted.

Brett laughed, pulling Nolan to his feet. He gave the boy a quick kiss and a wink, looking down at their bodies.

‘That’s a lot.’ Brett said.

‘It’s mostly yours.’

‘This is definitely yours. I can smell the difference.’

Nolan blushed. ‘It’s your fault.’

‘When I said it was a lot I mean A LOT.’ Brett ran his hand through Nolan’s come. He looked at Nolan—the boy’s blush extended beyond his face and down to his chest, making Brett smile.

‘You’re adorable.’

‘Stop it.’

‘Mmmm.’ Brett nuzzled into Nolan’s neck.

‘Remember when you wouldn’t talk to me?’ Nolan asked.

‘Remember when you kissed my nose on the lacrosse field?’

‘Shut up.’ Nolan pushed against him. ‘It was Theo’s idea.’

‘Remind me to thank him later.’ Brett said. Nolan sighed into Brett’s chest. He moved quickly, dashing into the apartment and closing the door. Brett shook his head, following at a relaxed pace. He frowned in confusion as he tried to open the door. The latch wouldn’t move.

‘Nolan. Unlock the door.’

Nolan smiled at him from inside Derek’s apartment. He gave a wink, disappearing into the bathroom.

‘Nolan!’


End file.
